


[Black Butler Lemon Collection]

by Randomfanner



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Lemon, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfanner/pseuds/Randomfanner
Summary: A small collection of smutty Black Butler lemons.Requests are open at the moment if you have any character or scenarios. I am open to basically anything.





	[Black Butler Lemon Collection]

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn before you read, this is my first public smut fanfic. So, it might not be perfect.  
> This is an Undertaker x Reader Lemon to start us out.

The shop atmosphere was quiet, the only real sounds were the ones coming from the outside world of London. Now and again there would be the sound of rustling, but it wasn't all that often.

(Y/n) moved over in the coffin a little, trying to get into a different position. Normally she could sleep just fine in one of Undertaker's guest coffins... (Y/n) gave a small huff as she sat up, moving the lid off.

"I'll go warm up some milk, surely Undertaker wouldn't mind," she stated as she stepped out of the coffin. Her long, white nightgown slightly dragged on the floor as she walked. The shop was pitch black but that didn't seem to affect her all that much. She had been around the shop so much that even in the dark, she was able to find her way to the kitchen with no worry.

(Y/n) and the silver-haired male had known each other for a while. She often stayed at his shop simply because she enjoys his company, even if she was perfectly able to get home herself...Even with the strong smell of formaldehyde and the colder temperature in the shop, knowing that death was there always comforted her.

As (Y/n) got closer to the kitchen she noticed the small bit of candlelight peaking from one of the rooms in the back, well it wasn't too much of her business... She opened the door a little, peeking her head inside seeing the funeral director, sitting on an actual chair. He had his hair slipped back(a sight she was always willing to see), and a book placed in his hands. He glanced up looking at the female. 

"Didn't you have to give up your glasses when you retired?" (Y/n) asked as she looked at him. He did pick a rather suited pair of frames for himself. The old reaper gave a small shrug as he put the book down on a table beside him. 

'Deary, I kept my scythe... I don't think the fact I still wear my glasses is much of an issue," the reaper pointed out as he looked at her, moving the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I will confess, it does feel slightly odd having them on after such a long time... but it does make you all the more beautiful~" a blush came to the young maiden's face. "Come a little closer so I may see you better," the flustered girl nodded and obeyed, moving right in front of him.

"W-what are you doing up?" she stuttered a little, she nearly cursed herself for doing so. The question was the only thing she could think of, she actually had no idea what time it was... The retried male gave a chuckle as he looked at her.

"I wanted to catch up on some reading," he stated as he gestured to the book had placed down. "Your turn dear, what are you doing up so late?"

"I was having trouble sleeping... I was hoping to get some warm milk..." she explained making him laugh a little and grab her arm, dragging her into his lap. "H-hey!"

"Worry not deary, I have something that will make you right tried," he assured. (Y/n)'s cheeks turned another shade redder as he adjusted her a little.

"What is this so-" she was cut off by his lips being slammed onto hers making her give a muffled sound of surprise, but it soon turned into one of sasifcation as she started to kiss back, moving her hand through his thick strands of hair. He grinned a little as he pinched her ass making her gasp into the kiss. He had a cheeky grin as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. (Y/n) moaned softly into the kiss, he tasted like the bone shaped biscuits he loved to make. A sweet taste. He had made a quick claim to her mouth, moving his tongue skillfully into every nook and cranny he could find in her mouth.

(Y/n) whimpered a tiny bit and tapped his shoulder. He pulled away as the girl panted a little bit. It was a much longer kiss than it had felt like... The reaper gave a laugh looking at her.

"Sorry dear, I seem to have forgotten about the fact you need to breathe sometimes," he stated. He moved her against his chest, running a hand through her (h/c)  hair as he slowly moved it down, taking the hem of her nightgown and lifted it up above her belly button... Exposing her rather boring white cotton panties. He brushed his fingertips over the fabric getting a small whimper. He rubbed his chin. "A little bit drier than I was expecting after that kiss, I will just fix that," he assured as he moved his hand up higher, sneaking it under her bra. (Y/n) gave a squeal, making the sexy male chuckle, pinching and squeezing at the bud. A gasp left her mouth only to be silenced by two fingers. "Could you suck on that deary? It will aid when it is time to tease you a bit more... thoroughly." She certainly did not need to be told twice as she started to suck on the claw-like fingers, being careful not to scratch herself on his nail. She moaned around them as he gave a nice squeeze of her nipple. He moved down to her ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe making her flinch a little. He let a husky chuckle leave his lips. "I have been waiting for this... long then I would like to admit... but I do say I think it was worth the wait.... you do look adorable..." he pulled the took fingers from her mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to her lips, she gave a small whimper making him laugh. "Oh? Do you enjoy things in your mouth? I suppose I will need to keep that in mind for next time~"  he stated making her blush.

"T-there is going to be a next time?" she blurted out. She blushed a little.

"Well, unless of course, you would dislike a next time... We can stop now if you feel uncomfortable," he assured looking down at her.

"T-that's not w-what I meant," he started to laugh and flipped there postion so she was on the chair with him ontop. He moved a hand down her panties gently teasing her enterance. He slipped the two much wetter fingers into her entrance causing her to gasp, grabbing at his robes.

"So much reaction from only two little fingers... I do have to wonder how you will react to the main event~" he teased as he rubbed his nail over her clit, getting an extra loud moan. The sound of sounds emitting from her own body made her feel wetter. He finally fully pulled off her underwear, exposing her reproductive organ to the cold shop. He moved down to her neck and gave small kisses. She moaned as she pulled off his glasses, putting them on top of the book, he chuckled and bit down on her neck getting a small squeal from the (s/t) girl.

A knot started to form in her stomach making the girl moan out, balling up the cloth in her fingers.

Suddenly the touch was gon.

"Why did you stop?" (Y/n) gave a loud whimper. He chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

'My, my, someone is excited, worry not dear... I simply want to save the best things for when I also get a taste of the pleasure~' he assured. (Y/n) nodded and fully removed her nightgown and bra, then watched as he stripped himself down to nothing...

His chest was clearly caused by God himself, it wasn't too over the top, but you could see every muscle he had. She moved down taking note of his toned stomach and started to move lower. He suddenly pounced forcing her head up giggling.

"Sorry dear, but wouldn't it be more fun to feel it inside you instead of looking at it?" the true reason was probably so she wouldn't get nervous by the size, but she didn't do much to argue and simply nodded her head. He grabbed her thigh with his other hand, making sure to keep her head tilted up. He rubbed the tip against her clit, then around her slit before slipping it in.

Almost as soon as he did, (Y/n) started to tear up a little. He pushed all the way in and started to give her kisses on her face, making sure to get any tears that fell.

"It's Ok... you will be able to handle it... I will keep still till you are ready," he assured, whispering other sweet nothings into her ears. After a tad bit longer she rolled her hips gently, it didn't feel as good as his finger yet... but it didn't hurt anymore. He nodded and started a slow, gentle pace, tracing circles around her hips and giving her a kiss. She kissed back, moving her hand into his hair. It was soft... She gave a small moan after on nicely placed thrust. He gave a grin and started to pick up the pace a little bit. A gasp was drawn from her lips as the knot started to form, a lot faster than last time.

"More," she moaned out making the reaper grin, clearly enjoying her small beg as he picked up the pace a little. Her legs wrapped around her waist as he pounded her into the chair.

Finally, the knot broke making her give a cry out of his name. The male grinned and started to kiss her neck, leaving a large hickey right under her jaw to make it harder to hide. It felt almost as soon as hers ended, he started making him give a low, husky groan in pleasure as his semen entered her.

"Tired now deary?" the girl, looked at him a bit dazed... then remember that was the whole reason she had left her coffin. She gave a small nod making him chuckle and scoop her up into his arms. 'What did I tell you, it would make you tired... and I am sure much more effective than a glass of milk," he stated as he laid down in his own coffin, holding her close to him. She didn't have the energy to reply and simply nodded off, the calming feeling of his finger through her hair sending her off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think? I hope it was at least passable!  
> I am totally up for doing requests if you have any!


End file.
